Percy Jackson Lord Of Time
by Perseus God of Pure Energy
Summary: Percy is now the new god of Tidal Waves, Swordsmanship, Leadership, Heroes, Shape Shifting, and Lord of Time. Now he has to worry about all the other goddesses drooling over him. Who will he choose? Disclaimer : I do not own Percy Jackson
1. I become a GOD

**Percy Jackson Lord of Time**

**Percy's POV**

You know that you've done something wrong when suddenly you're zapped into the throne room of the gods on Olympus. Trust me I've been in that experience a lot of times. Let me introduce myself, Percy Jackson demigod son of Poseidon god of the seas, creator of horses, earth shaker and so on. It's been 4 months since I saved western civilization from destruction from Kronos. Things have been going on okay since then and by that I mean that my life is so much better with Annabeth. She is the daughter of Athena and we have been dating ever since the end of the war. Anyway back to the throne room in Olympus. They were in a meeting, probably concerning me and I know that there must have been an argument because you could smell ozone in the air. The full council looked at me.

"Perseus Jackson, we have just had a meeting concerning your decision to turn down godhood," said Zeus.

"Perseus we have decided that you need to become a god because after Kronos was destroyed the domain of time has been unstable and we need someone to control it. Since you defeated Kronos, the domain of time would obey you the most so you need to become a god," said Athena.

"This is a very crucial matter son, and we need you to resolve this problem," said my father Poseidon. I didn't know how I was feeling because when I saved Olympus, the gods offered me immortality but I refused because of Annabeth.

"I'll tell you guys if I agree by tomorrow evening," I said. With that they zapped me back to Camp Half Blood. I asked Annabeth if I could meet her by the beach.

"Hey" I sat down next to her. She looked beautiful as ever but I could tell that something was troubling her.

"Hi"

"The gods summoned me to the council today."

"What did you do wrong now Seaweed Brain?"

"Nothing they wanted me to become a god." She looked at me scared and depressed.

"Percy its hard for me to say this, but I don't think I can do this anymore," she said. Her beautiful gray eyes were staring at me and were full of sadness.

Me being the Seaweed Brain that I was was clueless. "What can't you do anymore?"

"We can't be together anymore. It's pulling me away from my life. I can't keep up this relationship with all the work that I have to do." I was stunned.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked stunned.

"Percy don't make this harder than it has to be. I need to worry about my future."

"So your future is more important than our future," I said sadly. I left the beach that night and left her there. She was looking at me with a mix of emotions. Anger, Sadness, Confusion, and more Sadness. Then a look of realization came to her face like she just thought of what she had done. And then I saw a one of the most rare sights that you'll ever see in your life, A tear slid down Annabeth's face and dropped onto the ground. But I was too angry to notice that. I went to the training center and left several dummies ripped apart into pieces. Then I closed my eyes and evaporated into the lobby of the Empire State Building. Instead of asking for the key pass I grabbed it from the desk. I stormed up to Olympus and went into the throne room. Zeus and the other major gods were still there so I nodded to them. They all stretched out there hands and a big ball of energy grew and enveloped me.

You might ask how it felt to have the mortal side of your blood being ripped out of you. It felt like being in the Styx again.

Zeus' voice boomed in the throne room and said," Perseus Jackson I proclaim you God of Tidal Waves, Swordsmanship, Leadership, Heroes, Shape shifting and Lord of Time. I also pass down to you the responsibility of the Gods as King of Gods." Energy entered through my body and filled me with power. Once the energy ball disappeared I was standing there in my god form. Then all the Gods bowed to me. My throne appeared in the middle of where the U was open. There was a sheath strapped to it which held an amazing sword with an hourglass and clock near the hilt. I was aware of the time exactly and I felt a tremendous responsibility on me. I could see some of the goddesses drooling.

"Council is dismissed!" my voice boomed in the hall. Now its time for me to get used to my new immortal life. But I can't stop feeling the pain in my heart about losing a certain daughter of Athena.

**Hey guys its Perseus. Im having trouble on which of the goddesses Percy Should Fall in love with go to my profile and enter your opinion on my poll.**


	2. My Ex  Girlfriend Becomes A God!

**Percy Jackson Lord of Time**

**Chapter 1: My Ex - Girlfriend Becomes A GOD!**

**Percy's POV**

When everyone left the council I sat on my throne and examined my sword. I finally found out that it was actually Kronos' scythe in a sword form. On the hilt there was a clock and embedded in the clock was an hourglass symbol. I sheathed my sword and it became a gauntlet on my left hand. I began staring at the stars. I thought of all the people who gave up there life for Olympus and how I was to weak to save them. My eyes came to rest on the constellation of Zoe the huntress who had gave up her life to stop Atlas.

"What are you thinking of Lord Perseus?" asked a beautiful and familiar voice. I got of my throne, returned to human size and turned around. There was Artemis, and she was sparkling in the moonlight. _Remember Percy moon Goddess. _

"First of all, just call me Percy. I was just thinking of all the heroes who gave up their life for Olympus." I said.

"Anyways, I was sent here by Zeus. He said that your palace is under construction so your going to have to spend two more days in Camp Half Blood. Construction is also being underway in Camp Half Blood for your house there because you are the God of Heroes. I must leave now. Bye!" she said with a flirtatious grin on her face before zapping herself away.

I zapped myself to the door of my mom's apartement and when the door opened I was greated by a bear hug that my mom gave me.

"Jeez mom I thought that you were Tyson for a minute," I joked.

"Congrats Honey. I knew that you would make it," she said smiling. After spending an hour and seven minutes and fifty two seconds with her (what do you expect I'm the Lord of Time), I zapped myself to Camp Half Blood. The conch shell had already been blown and the campers were already eating their dinner. When I walked in everyone saw me and bowed even the Ares table. I told them that they didn't have to do that and I went to Chiron.

"Hi Chiron."

"Hello Percy. I hear we have a new king of the gods. Congrats," he said smiling.

"Thanks Chiron. I was wondering if I could stay in the Poseidon cabin till the construction is over," I asked him.

"Of course. There's still nobody there so I don't see why you can't," he said.

"Thanks Chiron."

"Your welcome, O mighty King of the Gods," he said with a smile on his face. I sat down at the Poseidon table and I could feel the stares of every girl while I was eating. I didn't go to the campfire because I was tired of girls either flirting with me or staring at me and I was to angry at Annabeth to see any girls at the moment. When I got to my cabin I finally saw myself in the mirror. My skin was perfectly tan and my hair and grown till the middle of my neck and gotten silver streaks in it. I had a perfect eight pack and I was basically awesome. Then I decided to test out my godly powers. I zapped some garbage on the floor and one second it was there and then it wasn't. I pictured myself as a falcon and then when I saw myself in the mirror, I saw a falcon with sea green eyes. I willed some exercise equipment to appear and it did. I took off my shirt and began to do push-ups.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe I blew it with Percy. As I walked back from the campfire I saw someone near the cabin Three window. It was Artemis and she was staring through the window and looking into Percy's room. I put on my invisibility cap and I snuck up near the window. There I saw Percy doing sit ups with his shirt off. I immediately blushed at what I was seeing. He had perfectly tan skin and as he was working out, I saw his eight pack and his muscles flexing. To just see them made my stomach flutter. Then my brain side came back to me. _Why is Artemis here watching Percy work out when she's the maiden goddess?_ When I turned around I didn't see Artemis but my mom seeing Percy. What! My own Mother was watching my ex-boyfriend flexing his muscles? Then I saw Athena disappear and Aphrodite reappeared in the same spot. She was blushing as she saw Percy. Then she saw through my cap and said that the drama is just starting Annabeth. I went into my cabin and I collapsed on the bed and sleep came to me as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I went to Percy's cabin so I could talk to him but he wasn't there. I sighed and went to the dinning hall for breakfast. There I saw Percy sitting at the Poseidon table. When he saw me he gave me a glare. I stopped all thinking about trying to talk with him and went to my table trying to avoid his glares again and again.

**Percy's POV**

After breakfast I zapped myself to the throne room as there was a council meeting. I saw all Aphrodite, Athena, and even Artemis give flirtatious grins to me. I don't get girls they are so complicated. I ran the meeting and it was about all monsters that were appearing again and gathering in one place so there might be another war blah, blah, blah. _Oh my gods, I'm turning out to be like Dionysus! _I thought. Then Zeus made an announcement.

"Olympus has now been completely repaired and built and I would like to thank the Olympus architect Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena with a gift. The most special gift, the gift of immortality. Annabeth Chase please come to the council," Said Zeus. Annabeth came in looking very nervous as why she was called to the throne room.

"Annabeth Chase do you accept the gift of immortality?" asked Zeus. This question took her by surprise. She looked at me but I focused on something else. She nodded and she became enveloped in a energy ball.

"Annabeth Chase I proclaim you the goddess of wisdom, architecture, and arts," I said in my booming voice. Annabeth came out of the energy ball and looked at me hopefully but I sent her a glare back. She sighed and walked to her throne among the minor gods.

"Council dismissed," I said in my booming voice and zapped myself to some other part of Olympus.

**Thanks to jahfreenalam for giving me the idea of turning Annabeth into a goddess. Polls are still open and will be closed on the 24th of September. The current results are:**

**Percy/Artemis: 13**

**Percy/Athena: 7**

**Percy/Aphrodite: 4**

**Percy/Annabeth: 3**

**Review!**


	3. Second Chances

**Percy Jackson Lord of Time**

**Chapter 3: Second Chances**

**Percy's POV**

I found myself at the edge of a lake. When I say lake I meant a totally big lake. I took of my shirt, put it on the ground and dived into it. I decided to test some of my new powers. I summoned the biggest tidal wave I could and it was about the size of the Empire state building. I still had all my water abilities and a few new ones being the God of Tidal Waves. Also being the God of Swordsmanship I could remove the curse that Ares had put on my sword so that it would fail me when I needed it the most. I then tried my new time powers. I froze time and nothing could move except me. Then I made time go slower. Afterwards I was tired testing out my new powers. I swam to the surface and I was met by a certain daughter of Athena who recently became a goddess.

**Annabeth's POV**

After I broke up with Percy I was a wreck. Then they made me a goddess so I thought that I had a slight chance with Percy again. When the council was dismissed, Percy zapped himself to some other part of the throne room. I walked out of the throne room and everybody congratulated me. I tried to look for Percy. Then I saw a big tidal wave which was almost as big as the empire state building and I knew that Percy was there. I zapped myself to that place and I waited till Percy resurfaced.

When he resurfaced he looked calm but when he saw me, his calmness was replaced with fury. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Percy I know you're angry but it wasn't me who broke up with you," I said.

"I think that it was you and you just tossed me aside like a pile of junk," he said. _Gods he must hate me so much now. But I'm telling the truth. It wasn't me, it was like someone was trying to control my love lif- … Aphrodite! _

"Now I get it. It was Aphrodite who was trying to a quote 'tragic love story' out of us. Of course," I said. That sank into Percy and suddenly all the fury was wiped of his face and replaced with hope.

"Annabeth your right, I'm sorry I was so cruel to you," he said.

"I don't know. You did hurt me a lot," I said pretending to ponder whether I should take him back or not.

"I'll do anything," he said his eyes and face pleading.

"Well . . . You could kiss me," I said. Then he realized that he had just been tricked by me. He smiled and he came closer to me. He put my hands on my waist and I put mine over his neck. He jumped into the lake and I was so surprised I almost zapped myself out of there. Percy created a water bubble underwater and kissed me. Let's just say that it was the best underwater kiss in time. While we were kissing I could feel some people glaring at me and boring holes into my head.

**Artemis's POV**

I can't believe it. Annabeth broke up with Percy and she broke his heart and now he's with her again! I can't believe it. I thought that Percy was different and I k kinda ugh why does this have to be so hard! Well I guess it is because I haven't complemented a man ever in my life. Well I guess I'll just hope that this relation ship won't last so long.

**Athena's POV**

I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm in love, with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I mean seriously Athena get a hold of yourself he's your rival's son! And now he's snogging your own daughter. Grrrrrr! I knew it was a bad thing to let her become a goddess but I couldn't say no because she's my own freakin daughter. However, she does not stop me from getting Percy. It's time to start plan: Break up Percabeth. And remember Athena's Plans never fail.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I promised Percy a tragic love story didn't I! Now he's caught in the middle of a love triangle. I love this drama. And I think that I'll let Athena's plans work to get the drama on.

**Aphrodite promised drama didn't she and don't worry whoever wins the poll will get Percy - Perseus**


End file.
